


From you, I know it is genuine

by Saku015



Series: Kagehina Month 2014 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kagehina Month, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kageyama was called 'King' by lots of people, but when Hinata calls him that, he knows that the other thinks it seriously without any kind of ulterior motive.





	From you, I know it is genuine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: King.

When it happened for the first time, Kageyama felt the same sting in his chest and the irritation in his veins just like when everyone else called him King. 

However, during their first ever 3 on 3 match against their captain and their two fellow first years, he had to realize that the dumbass thought of him as the ’King of the Court’ one hundred percent innocently. Whenever he called him that, there was no mocking in his voice and his eyes shone with amazement. Maybe that was the reason while he had fallen into the rabbit hole and had no idea if he ever found a way to climb back up – or if he ever wanted to. 

”Great toss, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted after landing from his jump. He bounced to Kageyama, hitting him on his back. ”You are really the King of the Court after all!” Hinata said with outmost confidence, beaming up at him.

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched – however, it was only an instinctive reaction. His toss was a great toss. It sopped right in front of Hinata’s palm, who spiked it through the block of Tsukishima and Azumane-san – which was a big word. He raised his hand up and reached towards Hinata. Hinata flinched a bit and squeezed his eyes, but they popped open as soon as that well known hand started rubbing the top of his head lightly.

”Good spike, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled, then dropped his hand and walked up to the bench to drink some water. From the corner of his eye, he saw the 200 watt smile appearing on Hinata’s face because of his compliment.

”You did great, Kageyama,” Sugawara spoke up beside him. Since their talk about expressing his thoughts about how good his teammates work during a match, Kageyama compliments them more and more – on his own way of course.

”Thank you, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama mumbled, his ears titling pink. He was not so good at complimenting others, but he was even worse at receiving said compliments.

”I have told you that you can call me Suga,” Suga said with a smile on his lips. ”We have been practicing together long enough for leaving the formalities.” 

Kageyama’s ears started to burn and Sugawara hid his smile behind his hand. There were nights when the two of them stayed behind for some setter-practice – at least that was what Sugawara called it. Kageyama turned his gaze away from his senpai, scanning the gym all around him – stopping abruptly when he saw Yachi and Hinata as the two of them laughed because of something.

”How can he has so much energy left after such an intense practice match?” Kageyama mumbled, without even realizing that he spoke out loud.

”It is so cute from you to worry about your boyfriend, King,” Tsukishima chirped and stepped beside him. ”I am surprised that you can not get jealous, though. Those two seem to be really close to each other.”

Kageyama sent him a nasty glare. Tsukishima was one of those people with whom he was sure he would not become friends with during his time in Karasuno – or maybe during his whole life and the idea of Hinata and Yachi being together like that was so laughable Kageyama had to bit into his lips. Actually, the blonde was the one who pushed him the most to take his shit together and confess already to his almost-a-year-secret-crush.

”Don’t call him that!” Hinata shouted, coming out of nowhere. He jumped in front of Kageyama, outstretching his arms – as if he could protect him from words like that. Kageyama felt something swell in his chest and blinked the wetness away in his eyes.

”Ah, he heard me,” Tsukishima stated matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

”I do not understand why Tsukishima-kun acts rudely towards Kageyama-kun on purpose,” Yachi said, making Tsukishima frown both in annoyance and embarrassment. ”Kageyama-kun does not like being called ’King.’”

Hinata titled his head back and looked up at him. His big, brown eyes shone with uncertainty and worry. He did not mean to hurt his friend’s feelings earlier.

”You really hate it that much?” Kageyama could have kissed him right then and there if he had had enough bravery to do so. Instead of that, he opened his mouth and said out the words that made Hinata smile so wide it reached his ears.

”This dumbass is the only one who can call me that!”


End file.
